wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Saleh
__NOEDITSECTION__ Personality Saleh can be split personalities, one, he's cunning, cocky, mischievous, and likeable. He is very suave and can charm himself out or into any situation. On the other talon he's fierce, dark, brash, and narrow minded. He may act arrogant and dangerous, but deep down inside he's really broken, searching for something or someone to make him whole. He believes in doing in what he thinks is right, and will do literally whatever it takes. When he finds someone he loves, he can be fiercely protective and loyal. Saleh is a very good liar, and good at discovering the deepest, darkest secrets of anyone he's around. He can be chill and he knows how to manipulate or charm others into doing his bidding or just for fun. He is quite handsome, and will flirt on and off though he has never had a love life, and hopes to find one true love. Deep inside Saleh is broken, angst filled, and angry. He is alone in world that is not his own, he covers his sorrow with edge and cockiness. He hides behind his charm and swag as a mask, and is good at pretending to be alright. He gets mad when dragons try to "comfort" him, and don't mean it. He also believes no one cares for him and the is forever alone. He always hopes to find someone who accepts him for who the is. Saleh follows his head, and will be reckless. He is a loner, but he secretly longs for comfort. He is shattered in hope of fixing, yet edgy and unreachable. If one word describes him, it's shattered, alone, longing to be whole. Appearance In some words Saleh is, wickedly handsome. His build is thin yet strong, slim, yet defined. His scales are pale, pale sand, and his underbelly is white like blazing suns, and his sail is pitch black, and longer, almost resembling a mane. Black diamonds pattern down his long, strong neck. Saleh's eyes are a glittering obsidian, though, strangely, his scliera is a brilliant, beautiful blue. His wing membrane is light gold ebbed with dark green and sky blue. He wears little jewelry, only a small silver earring in the shape of a striking cobra with Ruby eyes adorn his right ear. While his body is covered in a thin, brown harness attached with pouches. And on his left wrist, a twisted copper bracelet the color of desert heat. Backstory As long as he can remember, he had been with his mother, Creed, just the two of them, no one else. When he was younger, she hunted, brought food for them, and tried her best to give him a good, peaceful dragonethood. When he become older, he hunted as well, stole sometimes, though she always dissaproved of that. Though, more and more, she would leave, sometimes coming back in few days. Exhausted, and some times cut with mysterious scars. Worried, Saleh remained quiet, he always tried to follow her, yet he could never.She never left him though, and always returned, tired, but she made room for her only Dragonet, her beloved son. But, fatefully on night, bandits came, Burned the tent of their camp, their humble home. She tried, to fight them off, the rogue SandWings. Saleh tried to fight them too, to protect his mother, but she pulled him to the side, and looked deep into his beautiful eyes. She said "my beloved, brave son, it is time for you to continue your journey without me, be strong, and remember your honor, and also I love you with all my heart, no treasure or wealth in Pyrrhia can replace you." She wiped away his tears as he buried himself in his mother's chest. She slipped off her only addornment, her copper bracelt and slid it over his wrist. She smiled, despite her tears. Then the camp when up in a fiery blaze, she told him one last thing "fly" he obeyed seeing her beautiful, tired, and kind face reflecting off the flames. Then he heard a scream, and his heart was never the same since then. He was furious, scared, angry, he flew back, but nothing was left but rubble. He hunted those dragons down, only to find them, mysteriously gone. But he never stopped searching for them, to make them pay, dearly. Saleh was heartbroken, yet dark and hard now, cold and reclusive. Pulling away from anyone would would try to comfort him. The only thing he loved was ripped away, gone, a distant memory. Now he lives on his own, afraid to get attached to anyone, in fear of getting his heart ripped out again. Not aware of his royal blood, flowing through his veins. Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767)